Plush Puppy TV: Block Party
Plush Puppy TV: Block Party 'is the first video game produced by Pluto Inc. It is based on ''Nickelodeon Block Party. It was made exclusively for the Pluto GameCube on April 28th, 2018. The game crosses over SBFW spin-offs that air on Plush Puppy TV, including PI's SpongeBob n' Stuff, SpongeBob & Sagwa ''and ''Dunces and Dragons. Plot Your favorite Plush Puppy TV characters are playing Block Party. Help them run, jump, or, in one part, catch fish to earn coins and win the game. Characters Starters * SpongeBob * Patrick * Plankton * Sir SpongeBob * Temmie * Sagwa * Squidward * Fred Rechid * Patch Unlockable * Mr. Krabs * Sandy * Donald Trump * Stingy * Kenny * Sir Patrick * King Krabs * Bill Cipher * Robbie Rotten * Sheegwa * Dongwa Bosses * Starfury the Amethyst Cat (SpongeBob & Sagwa) * BlueBob (SpongeBob n' Stuff) * Planktonamor (Dunces and Dragons) Boards * Mountains of China (SpongeBob & Sagwa) * Garnet City (SpongeBob & Sagwa) * Lazy Town (SpongeBob n' Stuff) * Le Chum Bucket (SpongeBob n' Stuff) * Bikini Bottomshire (Dunces and Dragons) * Planktonamor's Tower (Dunces and Dragons) Mini-Games SpongeBob & Sagwa * '''Fish Catcher - Use the joystick and run around to catch fish. The player with the most fish caught earns 50 coins. * Patty Flipper - Use the (a) button to flip Noodle Patties on a plate. Use the joystick to catch the patties. The last person who hasn't dropped a patty win 50 coins. * Jade Bat Attack! '- Use the joystick to aim and press the (a) button to fire cannonballs at the incoming Jade Bat swarms. The player who doesn't let any Jade Bats reach the limits wins 50 coins. * '''Tai Chi Trickery '- All you have to do is wait for the right moment to commence your karate chop to your opponent. Any player that triggers their attack first earns 50 coins. * 'Race with Ch'in-Ch'in '- Players race against Ch'in-Ch'in to reach the Shallows, which is the finish line. The first player to cross it wins 50 coins. * 'Amethyst Armadas (BOSS) '- This minigame is a boss battle against Starfury. Any player who has the most points while defeating her wins 100 coins. SpongeBob n' Stuff * '''Temmie Flakes - Use the joystick and the (a) button to sort the colors of the Temmie Flakes. The first one to successfully sort them wins 50 coins. * Killin' Kenny - Kenny has to cross a dangerous road. Use the joystick to move Kenny across the road. The last person to have Kenny die earns 50 coins. * Walk Cyclists '- Press the buttons that appear on screen in beat of the walk cycle music. The player who gets the most points earns 50 coins. * '''Tem Roundup '- Use the joystick to move and round up as many Temmies as possible. The player with the most Temmies earns 50 coins. * 'You Are Number One '- Players compete to see who can capture Sportacus first. The player who presses the (a) button at the right moment to capture him earns 50 coins. * 'BlueBob's Wrath (BOSS) '- This minigame is a boss battle against BlueBob. Any player who gets the most points while defeating him wins 100 coins. Dunces and Dragons * '''Joust! - The players face off in a jousting tournament. The winner of each round wins 20 coins. The winner of the whole championship wins 100 coins. * 'Slay the Dragon '- The players must determine who can slay the Jellyfish Dragon first. Use the joystick to mve and the (a) button to attack. The first player to kill the dragon first wins 50 coins. * 'Squidly's Song '- Press any button that appears at the right time to sing along to Squidly's song, "The King is Bad" to insult King Bubble Bass. The player who gets the most points wins 50 coins. * 'Blacksmith Carve-Off '- Repeatedly press the (a) button to create a sword. The first player to create one earns 50 coins. * 'Dark Knight Strikes '- Players face off against Medieval Sandy (Dark Knight). The player who defeats her first wins 50 coins. * 'Planktonamor Strikes Again! (BOSS) '- This minigame is a boss battle against Planktonamor. Any player who gets the most points while defeating him wins 100 coins. Category:Video Games Category:2018 Category:InternetExploring Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:SpongeBob & Sagwa Category:Dunces and Dragons